


usagi why u eatin all my pancakes

by evilstheater



Category: Mr. Driller (Video Games)
Genre: Ataru POV, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: a very deep fanfiction about the struggles ataru goes through daily. ataru pov. this is about usagi
Kudos: 1





	usagi why u eatin all my pancakes

Last night, I was playing Mr. Driller  
Last night, I fell asleep playing Mr. Driller  
Oh no! Where's my Usagi card?  
Oh! There it is--oh, what?  
Oh, my gosh, Usagi where are you?  
You're not in the card, where are you?  
So I go downstairs and I look in the kitchen and then I see Usagi  
Over there!

Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?

Usagi, why do you do this to me  
I need my pancakes, so give them to me please  
Usagi, those are my blueberry pancakes  
I was savin' those all week and well I wanted them now  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
Usagi, don't you do that you Usagi!  
Get back in your Driller card  
I ain't got time for you!  
I ain't got time for you!

Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?

Well, now!  
Usagi ate 'em all!  
Usagi, bad Usagi  
Usagi, I hope you get a stomach virus  
Because you ate all my pancakes and I hope you get it  
Usagi, don't eat my pancakes  
Usagi, you can eat my pancakes  
Usagi, I'm sorry for yelling at you Usagi  
I love you, you're my best Driller card

Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?

Usagi, why do why do you do this?  
Usagi, I love you!  
Usagi, why do you do this?  
Usaaagi...

Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
(Usagi, I love you)  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
(Usagi, you're so great!)  
Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
(Usagi, I love you)  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
(Usaaagi...)

Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
(Usagi, I love ya love ya!)  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
(Usagi, oh man!)  
Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
(Usagi, I love you)  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
(Usaaagi...)

Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
(Usagi)  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
(I love you everyday)  
Usagi, you eatin' all my pancakes!  
(I love playing you in the Underground)  
Usagi, why you eatin' all my pancakes?  
(With Usagi)

Usagi, I love you, Usagi, you're my friend  
Usagi, I love you, almost as much as George  
Usagi I love you, you're so great  
Usagi, Usagi, I love you so much  
Thank you for being my friend  
I love you little Usagi

You're so great you'll be my friend to the very end  
Oh man I love you Usagi thanks for being there  
You're great  
Even though you're a little  
Holographic shiny, shiny like a little vampire  
I love ya, I love ya  
Alright okay  
Bye Usagi!

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to snckpck who wrote the original song. this isnt meant to be singable. fuck you


End file.
